Tsuna's Encounter
by VongolaxFamilyxPowers
Summary: Tsuna encounters what he thought he'd never see from his two Guardians: Gokudera ans Yamamoto. Rated M for language and desciption.


Tsuna's Encounter

27. 59. 80. What would you do if you put the three together?

It was a calm and peaceful day in Namimori Country, Japan. Tsuna was on his way home from a long day at school. He had Hayato Gokudera to his right, and Takeshi Yamamoto to his left as they walked. Yamamoto was concidering a sport for Tsuna, mainly baseball.

"Hey Tsuna! Why not join the baseball club? We can be on a team, and-" Gokudera cut him off before he could even start this long conversation.

"You baseball idiot! The 10th doesnt want to play your stupid childidh games! He has better things to do!" Hayato Gokudera stepped in, Tsuna didn't have a chance to speak.

"Hahahaha! Gokudera, maybe _you_ should join the baseball club!" Yamamoto knew this you piss Gokudera off. Gokudera look at Yamamoto.

"YOU STUPID BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera threw sums of dynamite at Yamamoto, Yamamoto was runnign towards Tsuna dodging every stick. "STAND STILL!" Yamamoto reached Tsuna and grabbed him by his arm. He dragged Tsuna behind him as they ran for the house. When they reached Tsuna's house, Nana was at the door with armfuls of food.

"Tsu-kun! I have snacks for your little friends!" Nana always had food for everyone. Tsuna and Yamamoto walked swiftly into the home. Gokudera finally put the dynamite out of ignition, and walked smoothly into the house. Nana had even more food setting on the table. Reborn was sitting in his chair behind the stack of lunch boxes.

"You three are worthless." Reborn said as he shoved the sushi in his mouth. Reborn said no more, knowing what had happened before they arrived home. Tsuna grabbed three lunch boxes and went to him room. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed behind. When they got to Tsuna's room, Tsuna set the boxes on his bed.

"Yamamoto.." Gokudera closed in on Yamamoto. Tsuna climbed up on him bed, soon falling off the side as the twon made their way to the bed.

"WHHHAAAAT? NO! GET OFF MY BED!" Tsuna was crying at the sceen he was about to watch. Gokudera took Yamamoto by the hand and they waltzed over to the bed. Gokudera tossed the boxes aside and sat on the bed. Tsuna was sneeking to the end on the bed. Yamamoto stood over Gokudera. His hands on the shoulder's of Hayato. Gokudera placed his hands on Takeshi's abs.

"You are so perfect..." Hayato Gokudera trailed off as he strarted at the top of Yamamoto's blue button up. He slowly started to unbutton Takeshi's shirt. Tsuna was sobbing at the sight. Gokudera was gazing at Yamamoto. Gokudera was halfway through. He finally had unbuttoned his shirt. Gokudera was taking off Yamamoto's blue shirt, Yamamoto had started with Gokudera's lovely white shirt. Yamamoto tugged the shirt off Hayato and was gazing as such beauty.

Tsuna watched as they made their way onto the bed. Yamamoto rolled Gokudera onto the orange comforter. Yamamoto was ontop of Hayato looking deeply into his eyes. Gokudera was intriged by the sent of Yamamoto's eyes. So big and happy. Yamamoto had a huge grin on his face as he placed his right hand on Gokudera's chest. Gokudera was looking at Yamamoto with big puppy eyes. He didn't smile, but he was enjoying the feeling. Yamamoto ran his hand lower, and he was touching the belt of Hayato. They both looked at each other. Tsuna was at the foot of the bed wondering how they can fight then come to his house and be on HIS bed. Luckily Tsuna found himself on the floor. He heard the sound on belts rustling. Gokudera's belt of dynamite landed before Tsuna, Yamamotos shortly after.

Tsuna was tempted to look over the bed, but knew he shouldn't. Zippers unzipped and shoes pealed off. Yamamotos jeans fell to the end of the bed, not shortly after Gokuderas's followed. Gokudera was suprised to see Yamamoto's Pineappleprint boxers. Why was he wearing Mukuro's boxers? Yamamoto with a huge smile on his face felt Hayato's black silks. Tsuna couldn't believe what he was he was watching. Gokudera and Yamamoto making love. Tsuna saw both sets of feet at the end of the bed. Moaning and thrusting, the sound of sweet love was taking place. Tsuna crept to the door, truned out the lights, and left.

Yamamoto and Gokudera weren't paying any attention to where they were. Yamamoto touched Hayato Gokudera's soft velvet skin, caressed him with soft hands. Gokudera lay back as Yamamoto's face grew near. "Kiss me Hayato.." Yamamoto said seductively. Gokudera grasped the back of Yamamoto's head, and they kissed. Tsuna heard them getting it on from the kitchen. "Reborn! Do something!" Tsuna shouted. Reborn as usual had no responce. "REBORN!" Tsuna was pissed. He didn't want Yamamoto and Gokudera on his bed making love.

"They're your family. You stop them." Reborn pulled grabbed Leon and the small green lizard turned into the Gun. Reborn pulled the trigger, the Dying Will Bullet flew at light speed into Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna's unconstious body flew backwards as the bullet settled in his head.

"RE-BORN! I WILL STOP THEM AS IF I WERE TO DIE!" Tsuna shouted as he jumped up in Dying Will mode. Flames burned from his forehead reaching the top of his fluffy spiked hair. His hands had the vibrant fire as well. Tsuna made his was to his room. "YAMAMOTO! GOKUDERA! DIE!" Tsuna flew into the bed with the two gauardians. "I WIL STOP YOU!" Tsuna pushed the two apart and brought them back to reality. When Tsuna had completed his mission, Gokudera and Yamamoto found themselves naked standing on opisite side of the room.

"ANYBODY WANT TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Gokudera was pissed to the extreme. His face a scarlet red. Hayato swelled with anger. Tsuna was no longer in Dying Will mode, but he knew he had to explain why the two were nude in his room. Yamamoto was smiling and was having a great time with this game. Tsuna looked away red faced.

"P-Put your clothes on! I-I don't want to see that." Tsuna said timidly. The two looked around for all their belongings. Eventrually they had everything returned to their bodies. "Haha! Gokudera, you play a fine game!" Yamamoto had thought the two were playing a game of love. Yamamoto went over to Tsuna with the most enormous smile plastered to his face. Gokudera was standing in the background wondering what the hell just happened, and why they loved one another.

"Go-Gokurdera, come here." Tsuna's face went beet red in embarressment. Gokudera walked over to Yamamoto and Tsuna. Tsuna stood near the door, hoping he could escape. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH! NO NO NO!" Tsuna was so shocked at what he had stopped he couldn't explain the two. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other then at Tsuna. They started laughing when they saw Tsuna's tear filled eyes and red face.

Tsuna finaly explained why they did what they did. The two guardins were looking at the messy bed after the explanation. Laughter filled the room, they looked back for Tsuna but he had already ecspaced down stairs. The two went to the door and fled downstairs. Tsuna was sitting on the couch, still wondering why. Reborn looked at Takeshi and Hayato who stood by the stairs. They moved cautiously towards the couch. Tsuna was found laying on the couch and looking aimlessly at the ceiling. Yamamoto and Gokuders looked at Tsuna. Tsuna just shook his head, sat up and looked at the two. "Sit." He said calmly. "Don't do that again, well not on my bed where I tend to be!"

"We're sorry Tsuna." Yamamoto apologized with a slight smile. Gokudera nodded in agreement. Tsuna lay back down and watched his favorite program. Yamamoto sat on the floor while Gokudera stood. Reborn was in the background sitting at the table. Just watching the three.

It was like nothing ever happened. Tsuna was still a loser, Gokudera up to his explosions, and Yamamoto laughing and smiling.

(Note: I will be writting more stories. Hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
